Yuki Hayashibara
)]] Name: Yuki Hayashibara (林原 由紀) Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Reading, tutoring, video games, writing, board games (particularly Dungeons & Dragons), fantasy Appearance: '''Yuki stands at a petite 5'2" and weighs 125 lbs. She has a skinny body frame, with good posture, small hips, and small shoulders. Her almond shaped eyes are dark brown and her black hair reaches down to the nape of her neck, styled in a bob cut by her sister Yuka. Other facial features adorning her round face include a small, round nose, thin eyebrows, and thin lips. Her skin is pale brown due to her time spent indoors. Yuki's attire includes t-shirts of pastel colors and collared shirts such as button up flannels and polos for any season, jeans and khakis for cooler weather, and skirts for warmer weather. She keeps dresses for formal occasions. For footwear, she wears a pair of white slip on Vans shoes. On the day of the abduction, Yuki wore a light blue collared shirt, a black mini skirt, and her signature Vans shoes. '''Biography: Kengo Hayashibara met his wife Emi at University of Tokyo, where they were both business majors. After they graduated, they married two years later. They were employed as business managers for the Tokyo building. Due to a job transfer, they had to move to the United States. They relocated to Chattanooga, Tennessee, where they continue to manage the town's Capital Toyota. On June 3, 2000, Emi gave birth to three baby girls. Yuki was born thirty minutes after her sister Yuko, and thirty minutes before her sister Yuka, technically making her the middle child of the family. Growing up, Yuki was rather quiet and shy. She would usually play by herself on the playground and would hardly interact with other children, feeling overwhelmed by all the activity. She would often keep close to her sisters and interact with others through them, but she didn't really get to know anyone. Her parents grew worrisome over this, so they arranged play dates for her. It seemed to work, as Yuki did not feel as overwhelmed and could interact with her playmate more easily. With the help of her more outgoing sisters, Yuki made more attempts to interact with others in a social setting. Yuko would let Yuki play with her and other kids on the playground. She even brought Yuki along for jogging sessions now and then. Yuka advised Yuki to find kids with similar interests to her. Nowadays, while she is more comfortable in a social setting, she prefers to keep to herself, although she doesn't ignore opportunities to interact with others. While Yuko found interest in sports and Yuka in fashion, Yuki found solace in the world of reading. Yuki had always enjoyed reading since she was young. She started off reading storybooks her mother read to her at bedtime, then began reading chapter books in elementary school. Her favorite genres to read are fantasy, science fiction, and horror. The fantasy genre in particular appealed to her with it's imaginative world-building, creatures, and settings. She would always ask her mother to take her to the library on the weekends, and she would look through the shelves for any books that caught her interest. Some of her favorite books to read include The Hobbit, Eragon, Harry Potter, and works from Stephen King, such as Carrie and The Shining. Yuki's favorite types of games to play are board games. When she and her sisters were younger, her father would have family game nights and bring out whatever board games they decided on. She loved playing board games that challenged her intellect and required creative strategy like chess and Scrabble,. She also played games like Monopoly, Life, and Clue with her family. During her middle school years, her interest in fantasy stories introduced her to tabletop games, most notably Dungeons & Dragons. She enjoyed the fantasy elements and aesthetic, as well as the creative freedom in imagining characters and scenarios. She came up with a wood elf ranger character named Ava Trueshot. She tried to find other students who enjoyed Dungeons & Dragons during her middle school years, but even when she did, she was too shy to ask if she could play with them. Yuki also has an interest in video games. Yuki took an interest in video games during one of her playdates. Though she is more of a casual gamer, Yuki will always be on the lookout for games that catch her interest. Her favorite games to play include role playing games, adventure games, and mystery games. Any game with a focus on story interests her. She does not have a home console, but she does have a couple of handheld systems such as a Nintendo 3DS and an old Gameboy Advance. Some of Yuki's favorite games include Fire Emblem, Ace Attorney, The Legend of Zelda, and Final Fantasy. When Yuki got into high school, she decided to look into a career as a writer. Her love of reading inspired many ideas that she would like to express and develop. For these ideas, she has taken inspiration from the books she read throughout her childhood. One of these ideas involve a maiden serenading a dragon. She has decided to use this idea as the basis for her senior project. She has studied story structure and development for said project and hopes to use this knowledge in other projects. She hopes to go to college to take writing classes in order to further her skills. She is currently looking into the University of Tennessee's creative writing program. Yuki has been making steps to interact with more people and overcome her shyness. She is not as overwhelmed by all the activity in the hallways as she was as a child, but she does have trouble trying to speak up to others if they are inconveniencing her. Her stance on LGBT individuals also shifted from indifference to supportive when her sister Yuka came out as bisexual during middle school. When she disagrees with someone, she will try to make her argument respectfully. She has also been more active in finding people who share her interest in writing or playing Dungeons & Dragons. During DnD sessions, she builds bonds with her circle of friends and improves on her strategic thinking. She has also joined the chess club in order to interact with other students with an interest in strategy board games. Academically, Yuki does very well, receiving grades ranging from As to Bs. She excels in subjects such math and social studies. Because of her grades, her teachers suggested that she could hold tutoring sessions. Seeing this as an opportunity to interact with other students, Yuki decided to hold tutoring sessions for math and social studies in the library. This way, she can at least establish an introduction with other students. Aside from these sessions, if Yuki ever wants to interact with others, she'll try to find people with similar interests to her. If not, she can usually be found in the library reading. At home, Yuki is close with her immediate family. She will let Yuka style her hair, most recently into a bob cut. Yuki also helps her sisters out with their homework. She still goes jogging with Yuko and helps her with softball practice by playing catch. Her mother is very supportive of her interest in writing. As a fan of literature herself, Emi will offer some insight and critiques for Yuki's ideas. Her father also pushes Yuki to do her absolute best in school, often helping her study and practicing for chess club. Advantages: Yuki is very smart. Her time playing role playing games and board games has helped her develop team building and strategy skills. Her tutoring sessions could also offer her future allies aside from her sisters. Disadvantages: Yuki does not have a very athletic or strong build. Her thin frame could lead to other taller, stronger students to overpower her. Also, due to her shyness, she could have trouble speaking up for herself. Designated Number: Female student No. 039 --- Designated Weapon: Metal briefcase containing $1000 cash Conclusion: Didn't I already do this- oh, there's an "i" on this one. That's confusing. Anyway, you're Blossom, since you're the nerdy and responsible one. And just like Blossom, you're a natural-born leader. Take charge and stay at the helm of a strong faction and you're okay. Falter due to your shyness, and fail to see your precious City of Townsville ever again. - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Ryuki. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Ryuki '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Erika Stieglitz 'Collected Weapons: '''Metal briefcase containing $1000 cash (assigned weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Yuki, in chronological order: V7 Pregame: *Five Crooked Lines *The Curse of Miss Celie *The Books of Wonder *Lights, Camera, Laughter! The Trip: * Room 815: Interesting... V7: *Dead Bxdies in the Lake *I'm A Fucking Unicxrn *Hayashibara Heartbreak *The Incredible Adventures of Butt Donkey *there's a pale imitation burnt in my eyes *Red Of Tooth And Claw Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Yuki Hayashibara. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students